The Flock Playing Sports?
by Fire Wolf12
Summary: So, if the Flock members had a chance to play any sport they wanted, what would they play? Who would take up tennis? Boxing? Cheerleading? Ping-pong? What sport would everyone excel at? Read and find out! Attempt at humor. Rated T. No particular pairings.


_**Who loves it when a writer has a great idea??? I DO!!! Hope you do too, because I have officially had an idea.**_

_**As always, I don't own Maximum Ride.**_

* * *

INTRODUCTION

"Max…"

"Yeah, Gazzy?"

"I'm tired…"

"I know…"

"Can we land soon?"

"I'm looking for a place…"

She sighed. Max knew that they needed to find food and land. She was tired too. Looking down, she observed that they were still over the city. Looking up and to the side, she observed that the dark clouds that made up the threatening snowstorm were getting closer, and the temperature had dropped about 15 degrees in the past hour.

"We should head out more towards the outskirts of town." Max turned to Fang. He was looking to the storm too.

"Yeah…"

"We should hurry." Angel said, coming up beside Max.

"I know, Angel. We will."

So they continued, until Nudge looked down and pointed at some huge, seemingly abandoned building surrounded by parking lot. There were no cars within range of seeing them land, so they landed in the parking lot.

Fang investigated the lock. "I think Iggy can get it."

Iggy stepped forward. "Where is it?"

Fang moved Iggy's hand towards the lock to find it. "Okay…" He kneeled down on the ground in front of the door and began working on picking the lock.

Nudge shivered. "Iggy…Hurry…Please…I'm, like, freezing to death. I'm gonna be an icicle if you go any slowe--"

The click of a lock. Iggy tore it off and tossed it in her direction. "There. Happy?"

Nudge smiled and hugged him, then rushed into the building, the rest following.

It took them about two seconds to realize that, not only was the building abandoned, but the heating obviously hadn't been turned on in a long time.

Nudge shivered again, whining. "No fair…We should find somewhere else…"

"No, Nudge." Max sighed. "We're staying here. It'll take too long to find somewhere with heat."

"I'm sure we can find some blankets or something here…" Gazzy said, starting to wander off down the dark hallway.

"If we can't, we can keep each other warm!" Angel latched onto Nudge's legs.

Iggy followed suit and hugged her. "Feel the warmth from my huge fat body!" he said. Nudge shook them both off, clearly not in the mood.

Iggy scowled, then turned to where he heard Fang touching the wall, trying to find a light switch. "Fang would like it if he had to keep Max warm…"

He forgot that Max was right next to him until she hit him in the stomach. That shut him up.

A bright light shone through the darkness from through a doorway down the hall.

"Whoa!"

Everyone looked up to see Gazzy standing in front of the doorway, his face full of sheer joy and happiness.

Angel automatically ran to his side, then grinned and jumped up and down excitedly. They both looked at each other and ran into the room as excitedly as two little kids possibly could. And, as predicted, the rest followed. What person could see kids as excited as Gazzy and Angel were and not want to know why?

A gym. That was it. A gym. Like, with basketball courts, and big bins of basketballs and footballs and all kinds of sports equipment around the walls of the huge room. The hoops were all down, and there were a bunch of banners from state championships of all kinds of different sports in Nevada. Floor hockey, indoor track, basketball, tennis, baseball, wrestling, and a bunch of other sports. Gazzy and Angel had headed to the ball bin and were throwing a basketball back and forth, having fun with a simple toy they usually didn't have.

"Hmm." Fang looked at the room once and headed further down the hall. Another light turned on in another room and he disappeared into that room.

Max studied the room and the hall from where she could see everyone. Iggy had joined Gazzy and Angel in playing basketball. They had fun messing with him, but he was surprisingly okay at catching the ball when it was thrown to him. He couldn't make a basket, but he was happy with himself anyways. Nudge was sitting in a corner against the wall, shivering. Max made a mental note to get her to eat more…

The building clearly hadn't been abandoned for long. Maybe it had gone out of business, whatever this place had been. Nothing was decaying, he electricity was still working, no mold…Maybe a few months of abandonment, Max guessed.

Fang came up beside her. "Found the main office."

"And? Find anything useful?"

He handed her a bunch of papers to her. She started going through them. "Paperwork. This used to be an old sports facility. I found the checkbook in one of the drawers. The last bill was paid back in August."

"Guess they went out of business."

"Yeah. Pretty nice place though."

She looked up to the windows along the ceiling. It was snowing. Really hard.

"We should stay here." Fang said, reading her thoughts. "The younger kids won't be able to fly in this weather, and we might get separated."

"Noo…" Nudge moaned, hiding her face in her arms, which were crossed across her knees. "It's freezing here…Can't we, like, find somewhere with heat?"

"No, Nudge." Max said. She wasn't too terribly sure of this place, but it didn't seem too bad. "There's not time to find anywhere else."

"But it's so cold…"

Max sighed, then figured that they'd find a blanket somewhere.

"Hey, guys!" she shouted. It echoed in the gymnasium. "Any objections to us staying here until the storm blows over?"

No objections, except from Nudge, who quit complaining when Fang brought her a blanket from somewhere in the office.

"At least we won't be bored…" Fang said, going through the ball bin to see what was in it that he could mess around with.

Max laughed, doing the same. "Too bad none of us are really into sports…" she said, eyeing a rubber ball. She took it out.

"Racquetball." Fang answered. "And maybe we can change that…"

"Sure. What kind of sports could we play?"

Fang shrugged. "Who knows. From what I can tell they have stuff for every sport in here. We could try everything."

"Hmm…Yeah. Might as well keep everyone busy."

"Might be entertaining too. I see some epic failures coming our way."

* * *

_**Yup. I hope that was an okay introduction. I thought that I'd try writing in 3rd**__** person, even though I probably failed. I might be asking for some help about sports and stuff, so check out polls, just in case. But yeah. I'm hoping to go places with this story. Please review!**_

_**--Fire wolf12**_


End file.
